


Ninja Ray

by QueenSeal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Ray POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSeal/pseuds/QueenSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray thinks back to when he caught Gavin and Michael making out in the office and how he became the best of ninja's to get his car keys.</p><p>(Written in 2013, old office layout)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Ray

**Author's Note:**

> I really have to stop posting oneshots that are barely 500 words long... If you've seen this one posted before, it's because it was originally on my Tumblr.

It often seemed that Ray was one of the quiet ones at Achievement Hunter, but he was actually quite loud on the inside. Because he held back his real self at the office, he was able to observe happenings better. Like how he could see Michael's smile at Gavin with love filled in Gavin's irises. Or when he peeked a look at them, and they had their pinkies locked together editing something. Or how he noticed that they always sat closer together than others, making sure not to sit on each others laps, although Ray had seen that once when he forgot something. He laughed at the memory. He had just left the office, putting his bag in the back seat, before realizing he left his keys on his desk. He walked back in to get them, and he heard someone mutter Gavin in between what sounded like kissing. He could have sworn it came from another direction, as he had the thought that he'll stay away from that area for a while. The building was completely empty, seeing as everyone had left for the evening. He casually just pushed the door open slowly, not in any hurry, and it opened just far enough that he could see Gavin straddling Michael, deep in kissing completely unaware of the events to come. Ray being a nice guy decided not film it, but he did try to see if his ninja skills were good. They were Michaels chair, at the angle that they couldn't see the door, but they could see Rays desk. He crouched down, and very slowly snuck along the wall by Jack desk. It was night at this point, and the lights were out completely, casting dark shadows in the corners. He managed to sneak all the way to Geoff's desk, before he almost had a heart attack. Michael was groping Gavin butt, things getting slightly more physical, but he only turned the chair so that if Gavin opened his eyes, he would clearly see Ray. Stealthily creeping along the wall, still crouched down, he reached up and grabbed his keys, very quietly putting them in his bag. Now he got in okay, but getting was going to be tricky. If only they could turn in his favour... 

After about 20 minutes of waiting for Gavin to stop blocking the door, they finally just left, hand in hand smiling like the idiots they were. See, Ray had tried to move close to the door, but very suddenly Gavin pulled Michael up, Michael pressing them both against the door, grinding against each other. Ray dived under Geoff's desk, waiting till they moved. He knew he wasn't visible as Gavin almost seemed to be staring right at him, but he knew the shadows covered his spot. Finally after what seemed forever, they slipped out, hand in hand. He wasn't all that surprised, considering they always did stuff when they thought no one was looking, but in fact half the office knew about them. Two idiotic dickheads who fell in love and the one night Ray never touched the back of that door again.


End file.
